Secrets Revealed! Truth or Dare Style!
by BluSkyes
Summary: Drunk and paying a game of truth or dare? Yeah… that's normal when Bleach characters are confessing their loves and daring each other to do something regrettable. But, will anyone remember or even survive the next day? T for language
1. Prologue

Secrets Revealed! Truth or Dare Style!

_**A/N: I will not include Sacchi/Satsuki in this fan fiction, unless she's in high demand. I wanna actually write something away from her personality and write in third person.**_

_**Sacchi: What? You meanie!**_

_**Me: I think you need a break from the acting world and just relax for a bit, 'kay?**_

_**Sacchi: Are you sure that this isn't a plan to get rid of me?**_

_**Me: Uh, I'm still writing in the process of writing Princess of Hollows**_

_**Sacchi: …Good point…**_

_**I am also taking requests for truths and dares (with any character, but no Aizen and no arrancar, except Grimjow, Ulquiorra, and Nel) ^_^ And this is my own POV for the prologue, then it's in third person for the rest.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **_

* * *

Prologue

I entered the tenth division office, and saw that Rangiku was holding a bottle of sake in her hand, and Toshiro working on paperwork.

"Rangiku!" I exclaimed from the doorway. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Yeah!" Rangiku agreed. She held up a bottle of sake, "I even got out the good sake!"

"No." Toshiro said bluntly.

"Rangiku, hand me that bottle!" I said, ignoring Toshiro.

"Fine." She got up and handed me the bottle. I took it and took a long drink.

"Rangiku, get some people to play!" I said, stumbling on my words. She did as she was told, got up, and rounded up some people. I turned to Toshiro.

"Lighten up, kid. You're only young once." I said to him.

"No, I need to get this paperwork done!" He hissed. I went over to his desk and poured sake all over the papers.

"YOU IDIOT!" He screamed. "GET OUT!"

"Ya know, if you keep on screaming at me, I'm going to make a special fan fiction with you and Sacchi romance!" I was half teasing and half serious._** (A/N: What the hell is wrong with you, BluSkyes? Me: HEY YOU CAN'T USE THE AUTHORS NOTES LIKE THAT! I'M THE AUTHOR! Sacchi: Shut up. There's no way I'm dating that midget freak. Me: Well, if he refuses, too bad. You're my character, so haha. Sacchi: I AM SO CANCELING THE CONTRACT! Me: Too bad. It says in fine print that you can't. Sacchi: I officially hate my job.)**_

"GET OUT!" He screamed.

"Let's see…" I picked up a piece of paper that was not soaked from the sake and took out my trusty pen. "When I woke up, my head hurt from the process of information at early in the morning. There were two things I was sure of, though. Hinamori- san was dead. And I was in love with the captain of the tenth division." I read as I wrote.

"GIMME THAT!" He screamed as he tore the paper into shreds. I sighed.

"I can rewrite that, and put that on the internet, so if you don't cooperate, get ready for fangirl-ism about this!" I threatened as fiercely as I could. "And Hinamori- san will have to be dead, so… will you play truth or dare with us?" I flashed an eerie smile.

He glanced at the ruined paperwork, "Fine."

"I'm back!" Rangiku chimed with a crowd of people behind her.

_This is going to get interesting… _I thought.


	2. Ichigo, the Purple headed Shinigami

_**A/N: I just realized that I put in the Apple Company in the disclaimer, when there wasn't any Apple products... (I'll erase that as soon as I'm done with this author's note)**_

_**But, enjoy. R&R!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the Apple Company, in terms of copyrights.**_

* * *

Chapter 1- Ichigo, the Purple-headed Shinigami

As soon as everyone was seated in the tenth division captain's room, the game started up.

"Ok! So, truth or dare, Captain?" Rangiku Masumoto asked, drinking her sake. Her captain rolled his eyes.

"Truth." He replied, not wanting to do something that he would regret later.

"Is your hair color natural?" His lieutenant asked.

"Of course it is! Even you know it, Rangiku!" He back-talked.

"Whatever." She replied. "It's your turn, Captain."

"BluSkyes, truth or dare?" He asked the author of _Princess of Hollows _and other fan fiction.

"Truth." She replied, curious on why Toshiro would ask her truth or dare.

"Are you really going to post a fan fiction about me and Captain Fujiume romance?" He demanded.

"No, I honestly think you two wouldn't make a good couple." _**(A/N: Oh thank God! Me: STOP USING MY AUTHOR NOTES!)**_ She admitted, "But Karin and you, OMG! That'll be, like, the best fan fiction!"

The little captain blushed. He liked Karin Kurosaki, but merely as a friend… right…? Ichigo clenched his fists at what BluSkyes said about his sister and the midget captain.

"Alright, Ichigo- san, truth or dare?" BluSkyes asked the orange headed shinigami.

"Dare." He replied, gathering his courage.

"I dare you to dye your hair…" She thought of a random color, "PURPLE!"

"Hell no!" He said, "Having orange hair is hard enough, dammit!"

"Nooooo! It's a dare! You have to do it, right?" BluSkyes asked everyone who was playing. They all nodded in agreement. "Seeeeee!"

"Hell no!" He responded.

"Fine." She took out a pen and paper. "When I woke up, my head hurt from the process of information at early in the morning. There were two things I was sure of, though. Byakuya was dead. And I was in love with his sister." She read aloud as she wrote and then cracked up. "I'm going to post that on the internet, if you don't cooperate, Ichigo!"

"Fine!" He said.

"Yaaaaaaaay!" She cheered, "I'll call Karin to get purple hair dye and get over here to play truth or dare with us!" She took out her Soul Pager.

_Damn… _Toshiro thought, _why must I appear in her fan fiction? It's full of crap anyway. _**(A/N: No it's not. I'm in it. Me: Sacchi, stop using my author notes for your own side comments.)** _And Karin coming here? Damn, I should've just gone with the embarrassing fan fiction about me and Captain Fujiume… __**(A/N: Like I said, I'm not dating that midget freak! Me: STOP USING MY AUTHOR NOTES!)**_

"That thing can call people?" Everyone said, alarmed.

"Duh, it's an iPhone!" She said, showing off her fancy cell phone. "It has an app for hollows, so technically it's also a Soul Pager." Everyone marveled at her technology. She scrolled through her contacts and called Karin.

"Yo Karin." She said. "Ok, so I'm going to come over to your house in a bit. I want you to buy purple hair dye from the store right now. And Ichigo's here so don't worry about your dad." She rolled her eyes just at the thought of her dad making a big deal out of this. "Get it? Got it? Good." She hung up before she could reply. A couple minutes later, there came a text.

**Karin: **y purple hair dye, Blu?

**BluSkyes: **Just do it, k?

**Karin: **fine.

She sighed, since Karin didn't make a big deal out of it. "Alright, I'm going to have to go now and get the dye, so bye guys!" She got up, and left the tenth division barrack.

"Alright, Ichigo, it's your turn!" Rangiku said, unbelievably cheerful.

"Fine. Truth or dare, Kon?" Ichigo asked the little plush lion thing.

"Hm… DARE!" He said.

"Fine. I dare you to let me beat the stuffing out of you and then let Uryu repair you." Ichigo said, moving closer to the poor little plushie.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Kon said, running away. Rangiku ran after it and smushed his little plushie body with her foot.  
"Little pest…" She muttered, "Why did I even invite him?" She picked Kon up and threw him in Ichigo's direction. "There you go!"

Ichigo then taped Kon down to the ground, and beat him to pulp. "There we go!" He said, satisfied with how Kon looked. Stuffing flooded out of the plush lion.

"Repair time!" Rangiku cheered, shoving Uryu to fix Kon up. Uryu picked up Kon, threw him up in the air, got out his sewing kit, and sewed him back together. He also added on a pink frilly dress.

"Why? Why?" Kon said, irritated by Uryu's poor/evil choice of clothing.

"It's your turn Kon!" Rangiku said, with dread in her voice. "Just don't ask us to do anything pervy, 'kay?"

But Kon was gone. No one had noticed he left.

"Oh well! No one cares!" Rangiku did everyone a favor and said something that everyone else was thinking. "Who's going now?"

"Maybe since Ishida- san fixed up Kon, he could go…" Momo suggested.

"Good point, Momo- chan!" Rangiku praised. "Alright, Uryu, you're turn!"

"Hmph, I do not play shinigami games." Uryu said coldly.

"Then why did you come here in the first place?" Ichigo yelled at him.

"Merely because Rangiku threatened me." Uryu replied calmly.

"…That actually makes sense…" Ichigo commented. Rangiku glared at him.

"It's either you go or not." Rangiku said.

"I'm baaaaaaack!" BluSkyes entered the room, with Karin trailing behind her. She held a bottle of purple hair dye in her hands. "Alright, hair dyeing time!"

Ichigo sighed and got up, "Is it temporary?"

"Yeah…" Karin said. BluSkyes held up the bottle and spray painted Ichigo's shocking orange hair with a shade of bright lavender. Everyone was cracking up.

"Ichigo the purple headed shinigami!" They shouted. Ichigo did nothing or said nothing.

"Alright, whose turn is it?" BluSkyes asked. Everyone looked at each other. They were scared of what's going to become of them, if BluSkyes kept on playing.


	3. BluSkyes Does Not Like Fish

**_A/N: Lies. I love fish. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 2- BluSkyes does not like fish

"Well?" BluSkyes asked, on the verge of demanding for an answer.

"Um… Uryu is refusing to go… so… we're going to have to start over…" Rangiku answered, just to get her to calm down or something.

"Ok… who wants to go?" BluSkyes asked everyone. They looked at each other. "Fine, I will."

She sat down, "Momo, truth or dare?"

"Hm… truth!" She said, a little timid. There was no way she wanted a dare from BluSkyes after Ichigo's dare.

"Are you still in love with Aizen?" She said, flashing an evil smile. Momo looked at her with fragile eyes.

"Of course not." She smiled a little bit, "I've grown up from someone so fragile and depended too much on others."

"Yay! Have to write that down…" BluSkyes got out a pen and notebook to write that quote down.

"Um… what are you doing…?" Momo asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Half the reason why I wanted to play this game is for story ideas and research." She admitted.

"Er… ok…?"

"Alright Momo- chan! You're turn!" BluSkyes cheered.

"Alright, Rangiku- chan, truth or dare?" Momo asked.

"Dare!" Rangiku managed to say, despite her drunkenness.

"I dare you to swear off alcohol for a week~!" Momo chimed, knowing her weakness.

"Finally…" Toshiro mumbled.

"Fine…" She held out her bottle of sake. Momo took it from her and put it on her desk.

"You're turn, Rangiku- chan~~~~!" BluSkyes chimed.

"Ok, BluSkyes, truth or dare?" Rangiku asked, turning to the author.

"Dare! Duh!" She replied.

"I dare you to eat Orihime's cooking!" Rangiku said, winking at her fellow shinigamies, "Orihime! Cook something delicious!"

"Uh… alright…?" Orihime replied, "Um… where's the kitchen?"

"I'll show you." Rangiku got up and led Orihime to the barrack kitchen.

* * *

"Alright! We're back~!" Rangiku chimed, as Orihime and her held a platter of fish with red bean paste and chocolate sprinkled all over the fish.

"Er… do I really have to eat that?" BluSkyes asked, a little reluctant.

"YES!" Everyone shouted, wanting to get rid of the annoying and probably harmful author.

"Fine." She got up and started to eat it, "EW!"

"EAT IT! EAT IT!" Everyone chanted. She ate the fish whole and started to look a little dizzy.

And then she fainted. Orihime looked a little embarrassed.

"Um…" Rangiku started to drag the poor author out of the barrack and outside the door, "Sorry, hun, but you're a little too crazy to play."


End file.
